lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Il brigantino
Il brigantino è il diciannovesimo episodio della Terza stagione, ed è stato trasmesso il 2 maggio 2007 negli Stati Uniti. Gli Altri offrono a Locke una chance per diventare uno di loro se lui mostra un gesto di impegno. Incapace di fare quello che loro chiedono, Locke convince Sawyer a farlo al posto suo. Nel frattempo, Desmond si chiede se i sopravvissuti del volo 815 si fidino di Jack al punto di raccontargli della donna che ha salvato. Riassunto Flashback *'8 giorni fa ' L'episodio riprende dalla scena finale di L'uomo di Tallahassee. Locke scopre dietro la porta il padre e chiede a Ben cosa stia succedendo. Ben gli risponde: "Dimmelo tu, sei tu ad averlo portato qui". Locke nega e nonostante l'avvertimento di Ben toglie il bavaglio dalla bocca di Cooper. Non appena avvicina la mano, l'uomo lo morde procurandogli una vistosa ferita. Locke lo guarda e il padre gli dice con tono ironico: "Non sai dove ci troviamo?" ma Tom chiude la porta prima che egli possa dire altro. Mentre camminano, Ben dice a John che l'indomani partiranno, e che se lo desidera potrà unirsi a loro. Locke accetta e gli viene anche rivelato dove viene tenuta prigioniera Kate in modo da poterla salutare. *'3 giorni fa ' (giorno) Gli Altri stanno sistemando il loro nuovo accampamento in una larga valle. Cooper è con loro legato a quello che sembra essere un totem o i resti di un qualcosa di imponente. Locke aiuta Cindy a sistemare le sue cose e nota che gli altri lo guardano con interesse. "Sono eccitati dalla tua presenza. Ti stavamo aspettando", gli spiega Cindy. Arriva Tom e dice a Locke che Ben desidera parlargli. Ben sta ascoltando la cassetta che Juliet ha registrato mentre si trovava nel Caduceo. Arriva John e lui interrompe l'ascolto per spiegargli quali sono le sue intenzioni: scoprire quali donne siano incinta e rapirle. Successivamente si alza senza l'aiuto di nessuno e cammina appoggiandosi a un bastone. Confessa a Locke che fino ad una settimana prima non era in grado di muovere nemmeno un dito del piede, mentre da quando lui è arrivato ha cominciato a percepire "uno strano formicolio". "Non vedo l'ora di mostrarti cosa può fare l'isola, ma non sei ancora pronto". Locke per essere pronto deve liberarsi della pesante figura paterna. "Ah si...la scatola magica, vero?" "E' solo una metafora, John" risponde Ben. Per unirsi a loro, Locke deve eseguire una specie di "rito di iniziazione" ed è per questo che deve uccidere il padre. *'3 giorni fa' (notte) Ben sveglia Locke, dicendo che è giunto il momento; è ora di liberarsi della scomoda presenza del padre. Lo porta davanti a Cooper e, consegnatogli un coltello, lo spinge ad ucciderlo. John punta l'arma alla gola dell'uomo ma esita. Nonstante Cooper continui ad insultarlo e Ben ad incitarlo, John non riesce a farla finita. Tutti gli Altri sono nel frattempo usciti dalle tende per assistere alla scena e Ben, vedendo Locke incapace di commettere il gesto, si rivolge loro dicendo "Non è chi pensavamo fosse". *'2 giorni fa' La mattina seguente Locke è seduto da solo e guarda dall'alto la valle dove gli altri si sono accampati. Toglie la benda dalla mano e nel punto in cui il padre lo aveva morso non c'è segno di ferita. Sopraggiunge Richard, e i due hanno un piccolo colloquio. Dice a John che Ben sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai ucciso il padre, e che voleva metterlo in difficoltà di fronte a tutti gli altri. Quando John chiede perchè mai Ben abbia assunto un tale comportamento, Richard gli spiega che Ben era preoccupato del fatto che tutti gli altri cominciassero a ritenere Locke "speciale". Dice inoltre che Ben sta facendo perdere tempo a tutti con la questione della fertilità e che John potrebbe essere la persona in grado di ricordare a tutti il vero motivo della loro presenza sull'isola. "Devi trovare il tuo scopo, per questo tuo padre deve morire". Sapendo che Locke non avrebbe mai commesso un tale gesto, Richard gli consegna una cartellina, per l'esattezza contenente notizie riguardo Sawyer. Locke non capisce il perchè Sawyer dovrebbe uccidere Cooper, ma Richard, andandosene, gli dice: "Continua a leggere". *'Ieri' John si sveglia e realizza che tutti stanno lasciando il campo. Tutti eccetto lui e Cooper, confessa Ben. "Lasceremo una pista che tu possa seguire, ma a meno che tu non stia portando il cadavere di tuo padre sulle spalle, non ti scomodare". Locke e Sawyer Di notte, Locke legge il fascicolo di Sawyer. Qualcuno, imbavagliato, cerca di urlare alle sue spalle, ma John gli dice di risparmiare il fiato. Nessuno potrà sentirlo. Detto questo, brucia il fascicolo. Poco prima dell'alba, all'interno della tenda di Sawyer, Kate si sveglia e inizia a rivestirsi. Lui le chiede dove stia andando e lei risponde che non riesce a dormire se non nella sua tenda. Inizialmente lui vuole seguirla, ma Kate gli fa capire che preferisce andare da sola. "Vecchie abitudini" ironizza. Dovendo comunque uscire per andare al bagno, Sawyer si infila i pantaloni e prende la pistola. Mentre è solo dietro i cespugli, sopraggiunge Locke. I due hanno un breve colloquio e Locke dice a Sawyer di essersi infiltrato nel campo degli Altri; sostiene inoltre di aver catturato Ben e gli chiede di ucciderlo. Sawyer risponde di non essere un killer ma Locke gli confessa di sapere tutto di lui; sa il suo vero nome, cosa è successo ai suoi genitori e sa anche dell'omicidio commesso a sangue freddo la notte prima di salire sull'aereo. Sawyer proclama la sua innoncenza ma Locke si allontana. Alla fine, seppure scalzo, Sawyer lo segue nella giungla. Mentre camminano nella giungla Locke racconta dei fascicoli letti sul suo conto e continua a chiamarlo James. Ad un certo punto Sawyer lo colpisce da dietro e lo immobilizza, puntandogli un coltello alla gola. Dice di non voler essere ingannato di nuovo da Ben e chiede come mai Locke stesso non lo abbia ucciso. Nonostante Sawyer sia furioso, Locke rimane calmo e gli spiega che lui non è in grado di ucciderlo. Allora Sawyer accetta di andare con lui a patto che nessuno uccida nessuno; Ben verrà portato al campo con loro. Locke risponde che cambierà idea non appena avrà parlato con il prigioniero. Poco dopo arrivano alla Roccia Nera, e John dice a Sawyerche si tratta di una nave risalente al XIX secolo, probabilmente adibita al trasporto di schiavi, e che Ben è rinchiuso nel brigantino. Sawyer è sorpreso nell'udire lamenti soffocati provenienti da quella stanza e non appena entra, Locke lo chuide dentro. Sawyer inizia a prendere a pugni la porta, urlando e intimando all'uomo di uscire. Intanto il prigioniero incappucciato continua ad urlare e Sawyer, infastidito dalle urla, toglie il capuccio e si trova davanti Cooper, che però non riconosce. Nel frattempo Rousseau arriva alla nave in cerca di dinamite. Sentendo le urla chiede a Locke cosa stia succedendo, ma John evita di rispondere e le indica dov'è contenuto l'esplosivo. Sawyer toglie il bavaglio a Cooper e gli intima di fare silenzio, poi punta la pistola alla porta e dice a Locke che se non l'avesse aperta gli avrebbe sparato. Locke risponde che se la pistola fosse stata carica, prima, nella giungla, non gli avrebbe puntato il coltello alla gola . Sawyer urla di rabbia, chiama Locke "pelato bastardo" e continua a prendere a pugni la porta. Dietro di lui, Cooper commenta "Immagino di non aver cresciuto uno stupido". Sawyer chiede cosa voglia intendere con quella frase, e l'uomo risponde che il "pelato bastardo" è suo figlio; lo stesso figlio che tempo addietro lui stesso ha scaraventato giù dall'ottavo piano di un palazzo. Sawyer rimane sopreso nell'apprendere che l'uomo che si trova incatenato davanti a lui è il padre naturale di Locke e gli chiede come abbia fatto a raggiungere l'isola. Cooper racconta che si trovava sulla I-10 per Tallahassee quando qualcuno lo ha tamponato da dietro. L'ultima cosa che si ricorda è un tizio che gli infilava una flebo mentre si trovava su una lettiga. Poi racconta di essersi trovato legato ad una sedia con il figlio morto che lo fissava dalla porta. Sawyer a questo punto domanda confuso se per morto intende dire "in seguito alla caduta dall'ottavo piano". Cooper scuote la testa: la caduta lo ha solo paralizzato permanentemente alle gambe. E' morto perchè l'aereo sul quale viaggiava si è schiantato nel Pacifico. Sawyer risponde che anche lui era su quell'aereo e Locke non era paralizzato; inoltre non si sono schiantati nel Pacifico ma su un'isola. Cooper ironicamente dice che non sono su un'isola...e che forse fa un po' troppo caldo per essere in paradiso. Quando Sawyer chiede perchè avesse spinto il figlio dall'ottavo piano di un palazzo, Cooper risponde che Locke era diventato una seccatura, specie dopo averlo truffato al fine di farsi dare un rene. Alla parola truffa, Sawyer si incuriosisce e gli chiede il suo nome. "Un truffatore ha molti nomi amico...sono stato Adam Seward, Ted MacLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson, e Anthony Cooper. Sawyer inizia a capire il tutto e commenta: "Che coincidenza...anche io mi chiamo Sawyer ". strangola Cooper con una catena nel brigantino della .|200px]]Sawyer chiede a Cooper se è mai stato a Jasper, in Alabama, e Cooper risponde di sì. Sawyer lo accusa di avere ucciso suo padre. Tira fuori la lettera dalla tasca e ordina a Cooper di leggerla. Cooper inizia a leggerla ad alta voce e capisce che Sawyer deve averla scritta da bambino perché lo riteneva responsabile della morte dei suoi genitori. Cooper ironizza su quanto successo ai genitori di Sawyer sostenendo di aver messo in pratica quella truffa dozzine di volte. Mentre gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime, Sawyer gli dice che sua madre si chiamava Mary, e Cooper sembra ricordarsene. Aggiunge che la donna lo aveva praticamente pregato di accettare i 38,000 dollari per salvarla dalla sua "miserabile vita". Cooper sostiene di aver solo preso i soldi e di non sentirsi responsabile per le loro vite. Dice anche a Sawyer che se il suo vecchio ha ucciso sua madre, allora si dovrebbe trovare "quaggiù, da qualche parte", e che forse dovrebbe prendersela con "lui". Sawyer ordina a Cooper di finire di leggere la lettera, ma il padre di Locke la straccia. Sawyer gli chiede se vuole andare all'inferno, gli avvolge una catena intorno al collo e lo strangola a morte. John apre la porta e lo ringrazia. porta il corpo di suo padre agli Altri.|180px]] Fuori dalla Roccia Nera Sawyer vomita, e Locke gli dice che può tornare indietro. Sawyer gli chiede perché l'abbia fatto, e lui risponde che Cooper aveva rovinato la vita di entrambi, e perciò se lo meritava. Di più: rivela che Juliet è una talpa e che gli Altri attaccheranno la spiaggia nel giro di tre giorni. John conclude dicendo di tornare al campo per avvisare i Losties; lui non lo seguirà: ammette di non essere mai stato sotto copertura tra gli Altri e che ormai deve seguire la propria strada. Sawyer teme che gli altri possano non credergli, ma John gli consegna il registratore da usare come prova della sua buonafede. Sawyer gli chiede ancora se è vero che Cooper l'ha per davvero scaraventato giù dall'ottavo piano di un palazzo facendo di lui un paralitico. Locke risponde: "Non più" e scompare nella giungla con il corpo di suo padre sulle spalle. Alla spiaggia chiede a Charlie dell'escursione.|170px]]Durante il giorno, nell'area cucina, Charlie infila di tutta fretta del cibo in una valigia. Arriva Jack, che gli chiede dell'escursione. Charlie mostra nonchalance e gli dice nervosamente che hanno fatto per lo più esplorazione, cose da uomini e che sono tornati di primo mattino. Jack gli dice di contare su di lui per la prossima escursione. Charlie si dirige verso una tenda e dà il cibo a Jin, che entra nella tenda. Charlie suggerisce a Desmond che dovrebbero parlare con Jack. Ma Desmond non si fida del dottore: Jack è stato con gli Altri troppo a lungo ed è troppo a suo agio con Juliet. Desmond vuole mantenere il segreto; fa notare come Naomi sia la migliore possibilità di lasciare l'Isola, e dice a Charlie di trovare qualcuno di cui si possano fidare. sta lavorando mentre Hurley lo avvicina e gli comunica l'arrivo di Naomi]]Hurley trova Sayid che sta lavorando con un badile nella giungla, gli chiede se sa mantenere un segreto e lo scorta fino alla tenda. Sayid è lieto di sapere che nessuno abbia parlato con Jack. L'iracheno entra nella tenda e si presenta alla paracadutista: la donna dice di chiamarsi Naomi Dorrit. Naomi sostiene di essere arrivata in elicottero da una nave cargo che si trova a circa 150 chilometri a ovest dell'Isola e di far parte di una squadra di ricerca e soccorso. racconta sommariamente a Sayid della sua missione di soccorso.|170px]]Quando Sayid le chiede del Volo 815, lei dice che l'aereo è stato ritrovato integro al largo della costa di Bali, in una fossa oceanica profonda 4 miglia. Dei robot sommergibili hanno esplorato il relitto con delle videocamere, che hanno mostrato come tutti i corpi fossero al loro posto. La sua compagnia è stata incaricata di trovare Desmond da Penelope Widmore, che non ha mai incontrato personalmente e che ha dato loro solo alcune coordinate nel mezzo dell'oceano. Stavano conducendo delle ricerche con GPS differenziale, ma la consideravano un'impresa disperata perchè pensavano non ci fosse terraferma in quella zona. Tre giorni fa stava tornando alla nave quando le nubi si sono diradate e ha avvistato la terra. La strumentazione è impazzita; sapeva che l'elicottero si sarebbe schiantato nell'oceano, così si è lanciata con il paracadute. Sayid chiede a Desmond se ha visto l'elicottero con i suoi occhi, e Desmond dice di no. Naomi chiede a Sayd se crede che lei stia mentendo, e lui risponde che vorrebbe sapere se può in qualche modo comunicare con la nave. Naomi chiede a Sayid conferma del suo nome prima di mostrargli il telefono satellitare. "Ricordami di non salvarti, Sayid" conclude. cerca di utilizzare correttamente il telefono satellitare di Naomi dopo averlo rimesso in sesto.|170px]] Sayid cerca di utilizzare il telefono satellitare. Dice a Hurley di non aver mai visto uno strumento così sofisticato. Riesce ad accenderlo ma non trova alcun canale; sente solo interferenze. Kate li scopre e Hurley prova a inventarsi una storia secondo cui avrebbero trovato il telefono in uno dei bagagli. Kate non se la beve e Sayid le chiede di non farne parola con nessuno dice a Jack dei sospetti che nutrono i Losties in merito ai suoi rapporti con gli Altri e Juliet.|180px]] Alla spiaggia, Jack e Juliet stanno mangiando insieme. Kate arriva di corsa e chiede di parlare con Jack in privato, ma Jack insiste affinché Juliet rimanga. Kate, irritata, confessa a Jack la verità sulla donna nella tenda. Il dottore chiede come mai nessuno gli avesse detto nulla, e Kate risponde che gli altri non si fidano di lui. Jack incrocia lo sguardo con Juliet per pochi secondi, poi insiste affinché Kate gli dica in che modo Naomi possa contattare la nave, e lei gli parla del telefono. Juliet dice a Jack che dovrebbero rivelare "qualcosa" a Kate. "Non ancora" risponde lui, e corre da Naomi. Trivia Generale *Il brigantino è un compartimento adibito a cella presente sulle navi, specie quelle da guerra. *Cooper sostiene che l'Isola sia l'inferno. Una teoria popolare (debunkata dagli autori) è che l'Isola non sia l'inferno, bensì il purgatorio. *La mano di Locke è stata ferita e fasciata nell'episodio 3x15 perchè suo padre l'ha morso nel primo flashback di questa puntata. *La "colonna" a cui è legato Cooper potrebbe essere ciò cui Ben fa riferimento col termine "luogo antico", a suggerire che si trovi sull'Isola da molto, molto tempo. *I fascicoli che Richard consegna a Locke includono un rapporto della polizia francese con l'etichetta "Ford, James (aka. Sawyer)". *Zack ed Emma, i bambini rapiti della sezione coda, ci vengono mostrati nel campo degli Altri insieme a Cindy. *Quando il telefono satellitare cerca un canale, si può notare il punto d'origine, ovvero la Costa Occidentale del Nord America. *Locke sostiene che la Roccia Nera sia una nave del 19° secolo. Ciò è compatibile con quanto rivelato nella Lost Experience sulla Roccia Nera che trasportava illegalmente degli schiavi e che scomparve nel 1881. È compatibile anche con il fatto che nel Regno Unito la schiavitù sia stata abolita nel 1807 e che la dinamite sia stata inventata nel 1866. Note di Produzione * È stato rilasciato un podcast per questo episodio il 4 Maggio 2007. *Claire e Sun non compaiono nell'episodio. *Il nome di Naomi, in questo episodio, è rivelato "on screen", sebbene la ABC l'avesse inserito nei comunicati stampa dei precedenti due episodi. Temi ricorrenti *Cooper sostiene di essere stato rapito in seguito a un incidente stradale. *Il piano di Ben e Juliet consiste nello scoprire quali siano le donne incinte al campo al fine di rapirle. *Il padre di Locke è lo stesso uomo che ha truffato i genitori di Sawyer e che li ha portati alla morte. *Locke dice a Sawyer della missione di Juliet e Jack e Juliet, di fronte a Kate, dimostrano di nascondere qualcosa. *Locke mente a Sawyer con lo scopo ultimo di fargli uccidere Cooper. *Ben dice a John che deve compiere un gesto di libero arbitrio. *John chiude Sawyer nel brigantino della Roccia Nera per convincerlo a fare il lavoro sporco, ovvero uccidere Anthony Cooper. *Sawyer chiama Locke "Tarzan", "bastardo pelato" e "Johnboy". Cooper chiama Ben "occhi a palla", Sawyer "amico" e Locke "bastardo pelato". È interessante notare come Sawyer e Cooper utilizzino soprannomi simili (Sawyer, in passato, aveva chiamato Ben "occhi a palla"). Locke usa il vero nome di Sawyer, James. *Anthony Cooper scopre che James Ford ha preso il suo nome pensando che un giorno si sarebbe vendicato. A quanto pare il nome utilizzato da Cooper, Tom Sawyer, è stato a sua volta preso da un personaggio, e perciò non è il suo vero nome. *Secondo Naomi, il relitto del Volo 815 è stato trovato in una fossa oceanica profonda 4 miglia. *Ben dice "non dirmi cosa non posso fare, John". *Secondo Ben, Locke deve uccidere Cooper per smettere di essere la persona che era prima di arrivare sull'isola. *Locke hates his father, but can't bring himself to kill him. *Sawyer è diventato l'uomo che è poiché Anthony Cooper è indirettamente responsabile della morte dei suoi genitori. *Locke ha di fronte a sé la possibilità di uccidere la persona che gli ha rovinato la vita, ma non riesce a farlo. Sawyer, in quella stessa persona, trova il nemico che ha cercato per tutta la vita. *Cooper dice di aver truffato il padre di James per 38,000 dollari. 38 = 15 + 23. *Anthony Cooper dice a Sawyer "non dirmi che sono tuo padre" per irritarlo, ma è innegabile che Anthony Cooper sia stato un padre più per Sawyer che per Locke; James ha perfino ereditato il suo soprannome/cognome. *Kate si sveglia nella tenda di Sawyer dopo aver fatto sesso con lui. Riferimenti Culturali *Fra i libri nella tenda di Ben troviamo: ** "The Oath", romanzo del 2000 di John Lescroart su un medico che lucra sulla morte dei pazienti terminali. . ** "Word Power" ** un libro pubblicato da Farrar, Straus, and Giroux. * Tom Sawyer. Anthony Cooper usa l'alias Tom Sawyer, in riferimento al personaggio di fantasia del libro di Samuel Clemens (nome d'arte Mark Twain). . I titoli in cui compare questo personaggio sono Le Avventure di Tom Sawyer (1876), Tom Sawyer Abroad (1894) e Tom Sawyer, Detective (1896). Compare anche in Le Avventure di Huckleberry Finn (1884). Cooper scherza dicendo che ha preso il nome Sawyer perchè "Huckleberry Finn" non era più disponibile. **Sawyer segue Locke senza indossare le scarpe come il personaggio di Twain, che era quasi sempre scalzo. ** Uno degli episodi più conosciuti de Le Avventure di Tom Sawyer è la scena in cui Tom inganna alcune persone affinché dipingano al posto suo uno steccato. È ironico notare come in quest'occasione sia Locke a ingannare Sawyer allo stesso modo. *'Guerre Stellari': Sawyer strangola Anthony Cooper con una catena, lo stesso modo in cui la principessa Leila uccide Jabba the Hutt ne Il Ritorno dello Jedi. È risaputo che il produttore Damon Lindelof sia un grande amante di Guerre Stellari. **Ben che spinge John ad uccidere il proprio padre ricorda l'Imperatore che incalza Luke Skywalker a uccidere il padre, Darth Fener, ne "Il Ritorno dello Jedi". L'obiettivo è lo stesso: spingere Luke/John verso il "Lato Oscuro". *''La Piccola Dorrit. Il nome del pilota d'elicottero è stato rivelato: Naomi Dorrit. Amy Dorrit è il nome della protagonista di una serie di romanzi di Charles Dickens pubblicati nel 1855 e nel 1857. Questi romanzi sono un'opera satirica sui difetti della società, del governo e della corruzione degli uffici brevetti di quell'epoca. ** È il quarto riferimento a Dickens; gli altri sono: ''Il Nostro Comune Amico, Storia di Due Città e Oliver Twist. *''Tarzan delle Scimmie. Sawyer chiama Locke Tarzan, come il protagonista del romanzo del 1914 di Edgar Rice Burroughs, la mezza dozzina di sequel e i diversi asattamenti per il cinema e la televisione. Tarzan ("Pelle Bianca" nel linguaggio delle scimmie) è cresciuto dagli animali e ignora il suo retaggio umano. *'I Waltons'''. Sawyer chiama Locke “John Boy” come il sensibile e giovane protagonista della serie TV americana (1971-1981). John-Boy è un po' imbranato, molto dedito alla famiglia ma abbastanza testardo da fare ciò che ritiene giusto. Tecniche di narrazione * Questo è il quarto episodio in cui tutti gli eventi accadono sull'Isola dopo ," e . Diversi altri episodi, inclusi ," e l'introduzione di , contengono dei flashback del crash sull'Isola. * Sawyer, praticamente per tutta la vita, ha dato la caccia all'uomo che ha indirettamente causato la morte dei suoi genitori. Colpo di scena: l'uomo che Sawyer cerca è un qualcuno che i fan di "Lost" conoscono bene, il padre di Locke (Anthony Cooper). L'improvviso riconoscimento della vera identità di Cooper da parte di Sawyer si chiama Agnizione. * La morte di Cooper libera sia Locke che Sawyer dalla causa dell'amarezza che li ha accompagnati per tutta la vita. Episode references * Anthony Cooper biting Locke's hand explained the bandage seen in an earlier episode. * Ben referred to a previous conversation with Locke when he said that the magic box was just a metaphor. *The episode bears some structural similarities to . Both episodes begin with a character burning a piece of paper, the contents of which are revealed later on. Both episodes have flashbacks showing what a missing character has been doing with the Others for a large chunk of time. Both episodes came late in the season. * Sawyer dreamed about the events that led up to his own parents' deaths, which Kate had figured out earlier. * Locke was unable to kill Cooper on his own. This was foreshadowed when Eddie told Locke that he was "not a murderer". Unanswered questions * What were Richard Alpert's motives in his talk with Locke? * Who built the column that Anthony Cooper was tied to, and what is its significance? * What caused the instruments on Naomi's helicopter to malfunction? * Were the Others responsible for bringing Anthony Cooper to the Island? * What is Sayid digging? Collegamenti esterni *Palinsesto della ABC Mediaplanet